Beast
by batshitcrazy13
Summary: Something was defiantly wrong. Peter could tell as he woke up from his deep sleep. He could hear a rustle and commotion from downstairs. As he slowly went down the steps, animal like growls were heard from the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen there wa
1. Chapter 1

CH 1.

I don't own RGB.

* * *

><p>Something was defiantly wrong. Peter could tell as he woke up from his deep sleep. He could hear a rustle and commotion from downstairs. As he slowly went down the steps, animal like growls were heard from the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen there was silence. A mass of wrappers and crumbs covered the table and counter.<p>

"This is how we get rats in the house," he moaned.

The next morning Egon and Winston sat at the breakfast table. Peter made it down the stairs and sat at the table. "Gentlemen we need to talk about something."

"If this has anything to do with the disappearing boxes of candy bars and marshmallows lately then fire away." Egon grinned over the paper.

"No actually," Peter started. "My concern was about the mess someone left all over the counter late last night. Before I made it in whomever it was bailed and left wrappers and crumbs everywhere. Whoever it was needs to knock it off the last thing we need is a rat infestation."

"That's odd," Winston pondered. "Last week I found the same thing. Perhaps the spud got out of the containment unit?"

"Impossible," muttered Egon. "There are no leaks in the unit. I checked it this morning.

"Perhaps it's Ray? He does have a bit of an appetite." Peter reached for a cup and poured the last bit of the coffee into it.

"But if he were doing that wouldn't we notice something? I mean that's a lot of mess for one person to make." Egon ignored them lost in thought.

"Morning guys." Ray came bounding down the steps past them. The three looked into the other room at Ray. They were certainly noticing something now.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Peter backed out of the door way. "Not me. I'm always volunteered for these things. So there seems to be a bit more Ray lately. Big deal he doesn't seem to mind."

Winston rolled his eyes. "Let's not worry about it right now. I'm sure whatever this is he'll talk about it at some point."

Ray passed them as he made for the kitchen. "I had a restless night last night," He began. "I couldn't get to sleep like I regularly do. It took me forever it had to be after 2 before I managed to get some rest."

Egon looked over at him and pulled out a pad of paper. "This has been a constant with you Ray. Is everything alright? Has something been bothering you?"

"I think everything's okay. I just haven't been myself lately."

Egon jotted a few notes onto the pad. "Has anything else changed aside from your sleeping? Perhaps your diet as of recent has something to do with it?"

Ray pondered it for a moment. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Do you think that's the problem Egon? I haven't said anything but I've been a bit animal almost when I get food. I just seem to scarf it down and move onto the next thing."

"You've always done that Ray." Peter chuckled, "why start worrying about it now?"

"Peter do you honestly have to ask that? I mean look at me I can't even fit in my flight suit I've ripped more pants in the past month than Bruce Banner has in his entire life. I've tried everything to get it under control."

Egon looked at Peter as if to send him away.

"I got ya Spengs me and Winston can go get ready for that repeat call to the Sedgwick." The two left Egon and Ray alone.

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Since we got back from that job out in Salem I think."

Egon looked at Ray's worried expression. "Did something happen there that we didn't know about? You did go solo for a few days when you were researching."

"Egon look maybe it's nothing. Let's just go on that job and deal with it later."

As the two rose from the table, Ray slid back down. A sharp pain shot through his body. Whatever was going on was getting worse starting now. "Egon I need help!"

Ray was almost in tears as he tried to stand up again. "I can't stand up on my own Egon go get Peter and Winston! Anything'll help."

Egon pulled Peter and Winston into the kitchen. The three of them hoisted Ray up and onto the couch. Pain shot through his body as the let go.

"Ow easy I'm still in pain."

Peter called the Sedgwick hotel and rescheduled their call. Ray need them right now more than some minor ghost at a hotel.

Ray's thoughts were racing. With every breath the pain increased sending his body into shock.

"Egon he needs a doctor," peter whispered. "let me call an ambulance or at least try and get him into the ecto and take him."

Ray looked over at them. "I'll be fine okay. I just need some rest it's just a pulled muscle or something."

Peter and Egon stared at him in shock. They were on the opposite side of the room far from earshot. How did Ray hear them?

"You heard us talking from all the way over there?"

he nodded. "Is there something bad about that?"

the two looked over at him. "Ray are you sure nothing odd has been going on? We need you to be honest with us."

"I'm telling you everything I know."

Winston came running into the room. "Guys we got an emergency call. This one can't wait the lady on the phone says this ghost is throwing fire."

Egon became frustrated. "We can't leave Ray alone."

"Just go Egon I'll be fine. If I need help I'll call Janine or something. I don't want you putting others in danger for my sake."

After arguing the matter for several moments, Ray was finally left alone. He was tired and sore but was starting to feel better. "I'll be fine," he thought. "I'll get some sleep and before long I'll feel better."

Ray stubbornly sat up on the couch and struggled to his bed upstairs. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. Before long, he was asleep. When he woke up the room was dark. The guys hadn't returned from their job yet. The pain Ray felt was gone as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. As he washed his face he realized something wasn't right. He peered into the mirror before jumping back.

His skin was a pale purplish grey. His eyes were now wider and a deep ruby color. "What the hell happened to me?" he thought as he looked around the room. "I can't let the guys see me like this." He grabbed his jacket and jotted a note down for the guys. He made his way to the bookstore and began skimming books for an answer.

"Books won't hold the answer my dear." A tall woman stood in the doorway. She was dressed in black with a ruby necklace dangling around her neck. "If you want the truth come with me. If you don't come with me anyway this is no place for monsters like you."

"Monster?" he stammered, "I'm not a monster. I'm a human being. I have a family, a job, and friends who are always there for me."

"Do humans have skin and eyes like that?" she started, "do they all have tails and wings?"

"I don't have a tail or wings. "

"Not yet but you will. Witchcraft is a funny thing, when it comes in contact with someone or something that resembles the past; it clings to it and resurrects the nightmares."

Ray didn't know what to do. This woman seemed to know what she was talking about but he didn't trust her. Seeing his doubt she turned to leave.

"Wait I want to know what's going on but at least stay here. I don't want you to pull any tricks."

She smiled and came back to him. "I promise Dr. Stantz just like I promised you in Salem. No funny business."

Salem. That's where all of this started but when?

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fan fiction so please don't tear me a new one or shoot my plot. As I continue writing they'll get better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Ray woke up in the bookstore. There were papers and books everywhere. The lights were out but the sun was shining through the back door window.

Whatever happened last night was a mystery. The woman who said she'd help him was gone. he didn't even get her name.

"Guess that was a stupid idea," he thought as he stood up. His head ached and his back was sore. He looked across the room at a small mirror. His heart sank as he took a good look. His skin had now turned a sickly white and his hair was now a dark brown. His eyes were still ruby but two small horns began to reveal themselves.

This wasn't good. Whatever that witch had done had made matters far worse. He didn't even look like himself anymore. Ray needed help but he didn't know who to go to first.

Pete came down the steps to see Egon still sitting at the table just as he was the night before. When they came back from the call there was no one home. All they found was a note written by Ray. It simply said "Went out for a walk be back soon."

Their only problem was soon never came. Ray never made it home and it was now morning.

"Egon wake up. Ray's not back yet should we go back out for him?"

Egon jumped as Peter shook him awake. He looked around the room in worry. "Winston went out around 6 this morning in the car to find him. I guess when he gets back well figure out what to do."

As if on cue Winston came trudging into the room. "I looked everywhere guys. I asked everyone and not one person has seen him."

"Did you try the bookstore?" Peter questioned. "He could've gone there last night and lost track of time. It's happened before. Remember when we found that necronomicon? He was up or two days straight reading it."

"I looked there the lights were out and the doors were locked. But he was there at some point last night. The restaurant down the street said a woman came in there last night."

"What does that have to do with Ray? The two statements have no connection." Egon was getting frustrated again.

"She ordered food and asked him to put the amount on Ray's tab. She told him they were working on deciphering an old text."

"That idiot was out on a date?" Peter growled.

Egon stared at Winston in confusion. "We haven't gotten any old text lately. Ray has been working on the ecto for the past three weeks. If we would've had any come in they'd come to the firehouse and he would've taken them upstairs."

"As they sat there trying to figure everything out, Janine came in. "Morning everyone. You guys look terrible long night last night?"

"You could say that," Winston frowned. "Ray disappeared last night. We've looked everywhere for him."

Janine covered her mouth in shock. "He just left?" The three nodded silently. "Well then perhaps you should go check this out." she tossed them a newspaper and walked to her desk.

The headline was rather odd for daily news. There were reports of monsters roaming central park. There were even pictures to accompany them.

"You think he may have gone to look for them?"

""Who knows Dr. Stantz has been acting pretty odd lately. Last week he was telling me all about this nightmare he'd been having about monsters attacking the city. I told him it was just a dream but he seems to believe it wasn't "

The guys grabbed their gear and made their way to central park. Peter asked Janine to take off. Until they found Ray they weren't going on calls. As they four left the firehouse a figure slid quietly inside. It was Ray, by now he didn't look as bad. After a few hours of thought and concentration he somehow managed the reverse whatever was going on. He ran upstairs and to his mirror once more to make sure he still looked human. His reflection met him with a content sigh.

Ray slid into his bed and yawned. He had been through a lot in the past two days. Sleep was just what he needed right now.

It was late afternoon when Peter, Egon, and Winston came home. Weary from their unsuccessful search they made their way up the steps. In front of them Egon had come to a complete stop.

"Do you guys hear that?" he whispered.

The three listened closely. A muffled sound came from one of the upstairs rooms. "Go check it out Egon." Peter pushed the scientist up the steps. He looked back at him with a frown.

"Lets all go up," Winston whispered. They crept up the stairs and looked into the room. Relief overwhelmed them as they saw Ray fast asleep in his bed.

"How long has he been here?" Egon whispered as he looked Ray over. He pulled the PKE meter out and held it over Ray. It started to go crazy, causing Ray to wake up in confusion.

"Hey guys where have you been?"

"Where have we been?" Peter started, "this coming from the man who was sick when we left, disappeared while we were gone, and didn't come back home till god only knows when!"

Ray sighed and looked at the three of them. "I'm sorry I can't really explain it. One minute I was at the book store doing some research. After that I don't remember. I woke up o the floor there this morning. I must've fallen or something and passed out.

Ray sat up in the bed as Egon scanned him with the PKE meter once more. This time it was silent. Nothing like before Ray had woken up.

"Just get some rest Ray we're glad you're back." Egon pushed the others out.

The next couple of days Ray wasn't feeling well. He had chills and a fever, his muscles ached. Egon talked him into to seeing a doctor but they concluded it was just a flu or virus.

"I don't get it," Peter began. "What is up with him? We've taken him to three doctors and they all say its flu. He's had this for two weeks now. Ever since his disappearing act he's been miserable."

Egon looked through notes and books as Peter rambled on. Ray came quietly down the steps and sat on the couch.

"How you holdin' up Ray." Winston asked.

He looked at him and sighed. His face was pale and his eyes were now a brilliant shade of ruby red. "Hey Egon come here for a minute we have a development."

Egon looked Ray over. He started in amazement at the change in eye color. "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Ray tried his best to play off the change in eye color. Egon saw the look in Ray's eyes. He knew that ray was hiding something and they needed to know the truth.

"Ray you're hiding something from us. We want to help you but we can't do that until you tell us the problem."

Ray shifted uneasily in his seat as all eye were on him. He could tell them the truth, they were his friends.

"Well it's a long story but I think when I was in Salem I may have had a bit of a rendezvous with a woman at the library."

Peter rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you think?"

"A few nights we went out and she asked me to stay once our job was done. I told her no and tried to break it off. She was pretty pissed. I think she may have been a witch and she cursed me."

"What makes you think it was her?"

"The night I was in the bookstore all night she was there and I was… not really myself."

Peter went silent for a moment. "What do you mean not yourself?"

"Give it time you'll see it."

Ray flopped onto the couch. Peter went to grab him but Egon Stopped him.

"He's asleep Peter just leave him alone."

For the rest of the day, Egon kept everyone away from Ray. The less he had to deal with Peter and Winston the sooner he'd get better and they could move on. It was late when Ray woke again. He felt hot, like his body was on fire. As he felt his forehead he jumped. His skin was cold as ice and he now had long claws and sleek black fur covering his arms. He looked over at Egon who was now asleep and leaning on a long dragon like tail. It was Ray's. He quietly slid away and to his room, locking the door behind him. He looked like dragon or some sort of…. "beast?" came a voice behind him. It was her, the witch he met in Salem.

"Change my back please." He growled. "I don't want to be a monster. I'm sorry I left you but I had to go back home. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and sat him down. "I didn't do this to you. I know I look like the perfect candidate because I'm a witch but I don't like hurting people I care about."

She patted the row of scales on his back. "I can try to fix it temporarily but after awhile it will come out again."

"If you didn't do this to me then who did? I don't want to be a monster for the rest of my life."

"I don't know, we may never know but I'll do my best to help you. If that means moving away from the place I've called home for thirty years then I'll do it." She stood and turned to leave. Ray grabbed her arm.

"I don't even know your name?"

"I thought I told you on our first dinner date, oh well my name is Sally."

Her name did seem familiar. Perhaps she did tell him. Suddenly she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

* * *

><p>When Ray woke up the next morning he was normal again. He grabbed a clean shirt and made his way downstairs. Egon was still asleep in the living room. Sally's visit, while unannounced, eased Ray's thoughts and worries. Peter and Winston quietly watched as Ray walked past them in the kitchen.<p>

"Feeling better then?" Peter grinned.

Ray smiled back, "I feel so much better now. Perhaps it was just the flu or something."

Peter stood from the table. Normally when he stood by Ray, he was a good 6 inches taller. Ray now stood at least two inches taller than Peter.

"Something wrong Pe-" Winston stopped mid sentence as he was the two standing next to each other. "What the hell is going on here? Ray has never been this tall."

Peter pulled Egon from his sleep and showed him. "I'm not sure how this happened Peter but it would explain Ray's rapid change in body mass."

Ray pushed Egon away and walked out of the room. There was no way he was taller than Peter. Compared to everyone else he was shorter. "They're playing a joke," he thought. "I just need to take a deep breath and calm down. He paced in the living room for a few moments before pausing. He was walking on all fours. There was no time to stop it; Ray was turning back into a monster.

"Shit I can't let them see me."

Ray ran for the basement. It was the last place anyone would look for him. He scampered down the steps and closed the door behind him. His heart sank as he realized the lock had broken off the door. Anyone could get in there and see him. He decided to make a run for his room but stopped. Peter, Winston, and Egon were looking for him.

"Ray come on out." Egon shouted.

Ray quietly backed down the steps and closed the door. Before he had time to think of a way out the door swung open slamming into his tail. He yelped in pain as Egon jumped back. Ray tried his best to back away from Egon but there wasn't enough room. His tail hit the ground with a loud thud as he tried to scare Egon away. There was no telling what he'd do next. Egon pulled something from his coat pocket and jabbed it into Ray's arm.

"Why the hell did you tranquilize him?" Peter questioned as marveled at the monster before them.

"I wasn't sure what he'd do. He went on the attack and I panicked.

* * *

><p>When Ray woke up he saw Egon sitting across from him. He was lost in thought failing to notice Ray was awake. Ray took the chance to quietly try and get away. As he made for the steps, he felt a small tug and a heavy clanking on the floor around his leg. A chain wrapped around him and over to the wall. Hearing the sound, Egon looked up.<p>

"Peter come quick it's awake."

"They don't know it's me," Ray thought. "I have to let them know somehow before something bad happens."

Peter walked down the steps and looked Ray over. "He certainly is big. How did he get in here without us finding him till now?"

"Could it be possible that he's been what's making the mess in the kitchen and around the house during the night?" Egon questioned as Ray slowly backed away from the two of them. He began to feel uneasy. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Peter held out his hand and patted him on the head.

If this is what's responsible for at the strange stuff going on here lately then we must've gone crazy. Look at him Egon if he was running through here at night he'd shake the whole firehouse."

A low frustrated growl emitted from Ray's throat. It seemed the more he tried to talk and get their attention, the less he was able to do.

"Too bad Ray isn't here," Egon sighed. "He'd love this."

"If Ray were here," Peter started, "We'd be keeping this as a pet."

At the mention of his name, Ray's ears perked up. He needed to find a way to let them know he was standing right in front of them. As he pondered, he could hear footsteps behind him coming down the stairs. Winston came in with a young woman following closely behind him.

"Hey Egon this is Sally she says she knows where Ray is. I figured I'd bring her down here to talk to you."

Winston nudged her forward. She turned to look at Ray and smiled. Without saying a word she sat next to him and gently patted the scales on his back. Egon jumped from his seat as she removed the chain from Ray's leg.

"Ray can you understand me? You need to try and talk I know you can do it.

The three men slowly backed away from Sally.

"You've got to be kidding me," Winston sighed as he grabbed her and ushered her up the stairs. No one believed her. He had to get their attention. Without warning he screamed as loud as he could.

"Let her stay she's telling the truth!"

Peter and Egon looked at each other in confusion. How in the hell did his happen? Sally sat next to Ray quietly talking to him. Every few minutes she'd look over at the two scientists and glare daggers at them.

"Why does she keep looking at us like that Peter?" Egon finally whispered over to him.

"I don't know but if she does it again she's outta her. For all we know she could be doing this to Ray. We have to fix it."

"I'm not doing this to him and you can't fix it. The only person who can do anything about it is whoever did this to him in the first place." Sally still sat next to Ray but her attention was on Egon. "Once he calms down a bit he should be fine but if he gets to excited he'll go right back to looking like this."

Ray sat motionless, staring at the wall deep in thought. How was he going to keep this under control? Every time the alarm went off he got jumpy and excited like a kid at Christmas. The last thing he needed was to go on a job and start turning into a monster.

"Maybe it's a good idea for me to take some time off," He suggested. "That way I can figure out how to control this."

Egon looked Ray over again and smiled. "I guess that's our only option. In your current state you'd certainly shock any customers we'd have. Peter how about you tell Janine to take the rest of the week off. Until we have more information we're off duty."

Peter stomped up the steps. Egon, Sally, and Ray sat silently in the basement before Egon finally spoke up. "One of you better tell me what the hell is going on or else."

"Or else what?" Ray smiled. Despite being less than human, Ray's boyish grin still came through.

"Just tell me what is going on," He growled in frustration. It was going to be a long week he could feel it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I didn't know until the other day there was a section in cartoons for Real Ghostbusters. Since I'm going more off of that (I grew up with the cartoon before watching the movie) I placed it in the appropriate section. Hope you guys like it so far.<em>


End file.
